HEAVENHELL
by GD80
Summary: El cielo esta entre sus piernas, en su piel, en sus ojos... Fic relacionado a Predilection de Sereitei Yamamoto-Gokudera, leanlo! es genial


**El cielo esta entre sus piernas, en su piel, en sus ojos…**

El infierno esta aquí, en la tierra acechando en un callejón oscuro, detrás de un bonito escritorio, en tu mejor amigo….

El cielo no es esa bonita historia que te contaban de niño, ¿nadie ha regresado a confirmarlo o si?

Ni Dios es tan bueno ni el diablo tan malo. ¿Que como lo se? Bueno...digamos que el y yo somos viejos conocidos…

¿Que? ¿Aun no lo adivinas? Te lo dejare mas fácil… yo soy el diablo.

O al menos uno de ellos.

¿Que como se que no es tan bueno? ¿No te lo ha dejado lo bastante claro?

¿No ha ignorado todas y cada una de tus peticiones? ¿No te ha negado lo que por derecho es tuyo?

Dios no negocia, castiga y juzga y hay de ti si lo cuestionas.

Yo soy un buen negociador, pide lo que quieras y yo te lo daré por un buen precio, claro si es que lo vales.

Tampoco hay que malgastar los dones otorgados.

¿Acaso Dios te ha hecho semejante oferta?

No...Claro que no.

El solo se dedica a ver como es su mundo, un delincuente por aquí, una madre drogadicta por allá, un padre violador de niños por acá. Al fin que los humanos son fuertes.

¿Que importa que se maten entre ellos?

Son interesantes...divertidos de vez en cuando.

Algunos valen la pena…otros no merecían ni siquiera vivir...pero que importa!

Dios con un chasquido vendrá y solucionara tus problemas

Iluso…

¿Crees que lo digo por mi naturaleza? Yo ni siquiera fui humano, no me pongas con los de tu calaña.

¿Que cual fue mi pecado? Bueno digamos que a Dios no le gusto algo que hice…digamos también que en parte fue su culpa…

Soy un demonio joder… ¿se supone que haga cosas malas no?

Y dentro de la definición que el cielo se empeña en darnos sobre "cosas malas"… ¿entra lo que el mismo cielo, el mismo Dios, reclama con la autoridad, no de un padre, sino de un rey vanidoso, un capataz?

Amor. Ángeles, demonios, humanos. Ninguno exento de este elixir embriagante, del éxtasis hecho sentimiento. La única diferencia entre ángeles, demonios y humanos, frente al amor, esta en el permiso que se tiene para amar. Los ángeles, solo pueden amar a Dios. Los demonios, solo podemos amarnos a nosotros. Los humanos, son los mas privilegiados, pueden amar con suma libertad, o la libertad a la que les someten sus propias leyes, porque aun en es libre albedrio, ellos pugnan por ser jueces no nombrados.

Si. Yo amé. Yo, un demonio destinado a hacer penar las almas, a descarnarlas, a arrancar alaridos de sufrimiento eterno, amé a alguien más que a mí. Amé a un ángel cuyos ojos esmeralda, con el fuego puro y arrollador del paraíso me robaron el aliento y me hicieron darme cuenta de que, en el abismo de mi interior, aquel que no se llenaba ni con el mas puro de los gritos de terror, existía un deseo por él, como si mi hilo y su hilo estuviera unidos en las sombras, y su luz hubiera dejado a la vista esa unión roja.

Pero claro… un ángel y un demonio, la pareja mas trillada, no pueden amarse. El Romeo y Julieta de todos los tiempos, no pueden unir sus manos, y su destino es perecer bajo el peso de su propia injuria ante los tribunales celestiales e infernales (¿Cuál es cual?). Ese es el designio, la sentencia, bajo la que fuimos condenados cuando nuestros labios fueron captados infraganti. El castigo entonces se cernió inclemente sobre nosotros.

Y su alma y mi alma, quedaron condenadas al exilio eterno, y peor aun, a la mortalidad y dolor que esta conlleva, al no poder nunca estar a su lado, pero tampoco nunca, poderme alejar de él.

Hace mucho tiempo, hace muchas rencarnaciones desde que la justicia azotó su puño en nuestras espaldas, alcancé un atisbo de lucidez, y le pregunté a un humano, qué es lo que debía hacer. Tal vez era inútil preguntarle a un ser tan diminuto, pero cuando el caminante yace tirado al lado del camino, sin agua, sin alimento, sin energía, con el sol quemándole el cuerpo y la vida, hasta la hormiga se convierte en una dulce compañía, en el mejor amigo y el mas sabio.

¿Quieres saber lo que el humano me respondió?

Escucha la voz de tu pueblo de los labios de un ímprobo: "Resignación. Si así lo desea Dios, así ha de ser".

Así piensan ustedes…

Resignación. Debía resignarme a no tenerlo entre mis brazos, a no amarlo, a verlo morir frente a mis ojos, una y otra vez, sometido a mil torturas, que solo podían compararse con mi sufrimiento. ¡¿Dónde esta la clemencia, y al amor de Dios? ¡¿Dónde se levanta Satán para hacerle cara? ¿Dónde esta la esperanza y la fe, cuando lo que queda para mis brazos, es su cuerpo maltrecho, su sonrisa destrozada, y una bocanada de aire, que ni siquiera le permite reconocerme, con ese inútil cerebro humano, apagándose, llevándolo lejos de mi lado otra vez?

Es injusto. Amar… amar no depende de unas alas elevadas al cielo, o deshechas, hacía el infierno.

No.

Amar es más que todo.

Y yo lo amo.

En fin. Tengo una propuesta para ti. Y no, no tengas miedo. No quiero tu alma a cambio, ni te daré riquezas, hace mucho que eso perdió interés para mi.

Lo que te propongo, es matarme.

Si. Así como lo escuchas.

A cambio de mi historia, te pido que me mates, que no permitas que mi vida, que esta destinada a alargarse durante décadas después de que él muera, se extienda. No permitas que nuevamente seamos separados. Al menos en la muerte, deseo acompañarlo. Al menos… en eso.

Mátame, ya que soy un mortal como tu. Y mi ente mortal, yace dormido justo ahora, ajeno a mí, a esta visita en la que un fragmento del demonio que esta encerrado en su interior, se proyecta para llegar a ti. Así que, mátame.

Y quizás, si lo haces, puede que obtengas una pequeña recompensa, que puede resultar ínfima, pero te aseguro que será lo mejor que se te puede ofrecer.

En fin, mi charla termina aquí amigo, recuerda nuestro trato

Nuestra suerte esta echada….

Hasta luego….


End file.
